halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Geralic Federation
The Geralic Federation is the govermantal body representing all offical colonies of the geralic people. As an democratic nation, it is lead by the High Chancellor, who is elected by the Colonial Senate. The Federation has controll over a large military, the Geralic Defence Force, which consist of the "Army of the united Tribes" and the Geralic Fleet. History ---- Pre-Space era The first Geralic civillisations began to prosper over 5000 years ago, as the first tribes started to build permanent, fortified settlements on plateaus, where they were save from the giant predators native to their homeworld. After several long lasting conflicts, which finally reached their peak in the Great War, which caused massive damage to all nations on the planet, the Geralic finally united under a single goverment. A new philosophie was established and they started to follow a path which protected the nature of their homeworld and every colony they founded. Early Space era Throughout the first centuries, Geralic expansion was limited to their homesystem, until they finally developed their first Warp-engine in 2250, which allowed them to reach other star systems. They quickly founded several colonies and in 2322 the Federation was formed to govern the growing number of inhabitated worlds. The Geralic military stayed rather weak during the early time, since it was an peacefull time of economical growth. Great Interstellar War Around 2500 corruption spread throughout the Federation and resistance movements started to form throughout the colonies, which quickly gained strenght. The two largest were the "Sons of the Forest", an extremistic faction which wanted destroy all technology and force the Geralic people to live in the jungle again. They were lead by several charismatic leaders and commited numerous terror attacks. THe second movements were the Sons of Gerales which followed an fascist dogma, which tried to turn the Federation into an autocratic dictatorship. The Federation was quickly overwhelmed by those actions and started to fall apart, until a small group of young and idealistic people were able to stop this process. It took over 5 years until the Federation was able to stop the rebels advance and thew conflict turned into an 10 years long power struggle. The Federation increased its military massivly during this time and finally retook the last colony in 2535, forcing the remaining rebels to go into hiding. Age of Rebuild Millions had died during the Civil war but the following time of rebuilding lead to another economic prosper and by the time they meet the UNSC for the first time in 2570, most of the infrastructure was rebuild. UNSC-Federation conflict ---- ' Known colonies ' Gerales: The geralic hoemworld, an wonderful and dangerous world, coverd mostly by jungles, filled with giant reptiles, which humans would call dinosaurs. It is not very heavily populated for an core world, with only 4,5 billion inhabitants. Rust : A new frontier world, an small, very arid terrestrial world on the edge of the geralic terretory. It has only a few hundred thousand inhabitants and its located very near to UNSC space. Category:Ignition RP members and factions